miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Krejzi6/Biedronka i Czarny Kot FF
Rozdział 1 ''' Od tygodnia Mari nie było w szkole. Zaniepokoiło to jej najlepszych przyaciół ( nawet Adriena ). Gdy w poniedziałek chłopak przyszedł do szkoły, myśląc, że zobaczy przyjaciółkę. Jednak się zawiódł. Smutny przez pierwcze dwie lekcje siedził w ławce. Jego najlepszy przyacial - Nino - widząc jego zły humor zapytał : - Hej, Adrien ! Co ci ? Jesteś taki smutny. Nie wiem zabardzo jak cię pocieszyć, bo nie wim co ci jest. - Wiesz.... Bo ja tak jakby... Martwie się o ... - Nagle przerwł mu Nino. - O kogo ? - O Mari... - odpar nieśmiało - Czyżby ktoś tu się zakochał ? Adrien nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. - Nie... Może . Ninowi malował się uśmiech na twarzy. W głębi duszy śmiał się do rozpuchu ! Lecz chciał doradzić przyjacielowi. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i powiedział : - Wiesz mam taki pomysł ! Może zapytasz się Alyi. No bo w końcu to jej psia- psiuła ! - Zapytam... Ale nie teraz... po lekcjach. - Okay, jak chcesz :-P Lekcje się skończyły. Adrien *wyleciał* z klasy jak opażony. - ALYA ! - O hej, Adrien ! - Muszę się o coś zapytać. No wiesz Mari nie ma w szkole już od tygodnia. Więc zastanawiałem się czy nie wiesz czegoś na ten temat. Lekko zaszokowana dziewczyna uśmiechneła się i powiedziała : - Przykro mi, ale nie. Ale miałam zamiar iść do jej domu jutro, bo dziś nie mogę. Jak chcesz możesz iść ze mną. - Z chęcią pójdę ! - No to jesteśmy umówieni ! Do jutra ! *W domu Adriena* Chłopak zastanawiał się nad słowami Nino. - Może jednak się zkochałem w Marinette ? - myślał na głos . - CO ? Zakochałeś się w Mari ! Myśłałem, że BIedronka to miłość twojego życia ! - To że się o nią martwie to nie znaczy, że się zkochałem ! - No, a powiec czy Mari ci kogoś nie przypomina ? Np... - BIEDRONKA ! Mari to Biedronka ! - No to się zczyna. - odpar załamany Plagg. - Od samego początku kochałem się w Marinette ! Teraz w jego głowie tkwiły myśli. Myśli związane z Biedronką. Zastanawiał się czy jego domysły są słuszne. Martwił się czy tez jej się podoba. *NASTEPNY DZIEŃ, SZKOŁA. PO LEKCJACH * - No to co, możemy iśc ? - zapytała Alya - Tak. *W DOMU MARI * - PUK PUK Drzwi otworzyła mama dziewczyny. - Dzięń dobry Pani ! - Witam Dzieci, wejcie. Weszyli do środka. - Chcieliśmy się zapytać co się dzieje z Mari ? - Aha... - wstchneła smutno kobieta - Teraz ta pogoda spłata figle... Woda zamarzła na schodach i Marinette się poślizneła. Ma złamaną nogę i lekki wstrząs mózgu. - O MATKO ! - krzykneła Alya Adrin słowa nie mógł wydłuść. Kobieta zaproponawał odwiedziny u dziwczyny. Nastolatkowie się zgodzili. ##### Mam nadzieję, że pierwszy rozdził się podobał ^^ W niedziele pokaże się kolejny. UWAGA SPOJLER MARINETTE BĘDZIE CZEKAĆ TRUDNE ZADANIE A Tytuł rozdziału drugiego nosi " Nieoczekiwany zwrot Akcji " ''Rozdział 2'' Nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji - Rozdział 2 Proszę nieposikać się ze śmiechu Uwaga ! Jeśli nie przeczytałeś/ aś postu " Zanim pojawi się Drugi Rozdział " radze przeczytać w przeciwnym wypatku Rozdział może być dla was nie zrozumiały i dziwny. Miłego czytania Biebroneczki ^^ W między czasie w szpitalu. Mari mimo, że była w śpiączce słyszała wszystko to co się do niej ( nie bezpośrednio ) mówi. ( Teks pochyły są to słowa Mari aż do wybudzenia) - - Gdzie ja jestem ? Co ja tu robię ? I tak wogule jak ja się tu znalazłam ( artykuł się tu przyda ) Wtem usłyszała czyjeś kroki. ( Jakby to było ważne xD). Okazało się że był to Dr. Binder, który przyszedł sprawdzić stan dziewczyny. - Widzę, że nie ma żadnych komplikacji. Będziemy ją utrzymywać w śpiączce do piątku. - mówi do się wpisują coś w kartę.- Biedna dziewczyna. Biedni rodzice. Pewnie dużo się nacierpieli... Nie dość, że nie... - przerwał widziąc w szybie matkę dziewczyny wraz z jej przyjaciółmi ( jestem zła xD Miał być przełomowy monet B) ) Chwile wcześniej.... Cała trójka dotarła już do szpitala. Weszli na kremowy / beżowy korytarz ( jak kto woli ). Podeszli do szyby ( właśnie w tym momencie lekarz zauważył ich ). Wyszedł do nich i powiedział t samo co wcześniej do siebie po czym dodał : - Aha, proszę wchodzić pojedynczo. - Adrien jeśli pozwolisz wejdę pierwsza. Alya nie była wesoła. Była smutna, przynębiona. Po prostu wyglądała jakby miała kogoś na sumieniu. - Może potrzebuje pogadać z kimś ? Albo pokłuciła się z Nino ? - pomyślał Po piętnastu minutach ( dla Adriena wieczność ) dziewczyna wyszła. Wyglądała, że jej ułożyło. Młody Agrest wszedł powolnym krokiem do sali. Usiadł na krześle, które stało koło łóżka. Złapał ją za rękę i zaczął mówić wolnym i opiekuńczym głosem. To takie wtrącenie do mnie. ( Wiecie jak wygląda duch ? Wiecie ? To dobrze. Więc tak jakby 'dusza' Mari wyszła z jej ciała ( xD ) i stanęła przed nim . ) - Mari, ja wiem, że mnie nie słyszysz,ale... - Słyszę Cię mój drogi... - Muszę coś ci powiedzieć... ''- Słucham ? '' - Więc ( tak jakoś wyszło jak wyszło ) wtedy gdy rozmawiałem z Nino, jak dowiedziałem się, że jesteś w szpitalu i ,że coś ci się stało zrozumiałem, że jesteś kimś więcej niż tylko... przyjaciółką. Ja... Ja SIĘ W TOBIE ZAKOCHAŁEM! - ( teraz coś śmiesznego ) '' A... Adrien ty mówisz serio ?'' - powiedziała zdziwiona - Jakbym żyła to bym jeszcze raz zemdlała ( nie no po prostu śmiech na sali xD ) Wtem weszła Alya ( psują tą piękną scenę ). - Czas iść, jutro szkoła.. Pocałował dziewczynę w czoło. Już miał wychodzić , ale jeszcze się odwrócił i dodał - Do zobaczenia Mari, odwiedzę Cię jutro . - Co tu się stało ? Czy właśnie Adrien wyznał mi miłość ? Niech mnie ktoś uszczypie ! Następnego dnia szkoła… Przed szkoła na Adriena czekała na niego Chloe. - Adrienku ! ! Jak miło znowu cię zobaczyć ! – mówiąc to powiesiła mu się na szyj i próbowała pocałować. - Sorry Chloe- odepchnął delikatnie dziewczynę i podszedł do Nino . Wściekła odeszła. - Dobra teraz ty spróbuj choć wątpię by ci się to udało – burknęła do Lili i odeszła . W między czasie trwa rozmowa między Nino, a Adrienem . - No i ? Co słychać u ukochanej ? Wyznaliście sobie miłość ?! - Nino !.... Proszę Cię ona…. Ona jest w szpitalu – odparł smutno chłopak Przyjacielowi zrobiło się głupio . Dla Adriena plus dla Lili minus , która chciała do niego zagadać - Trudno zagadam po lekcjach – pomyślała Po lekcjach Adrien jak z pożaru wyleciał z klasy ( wiadomo spieszył się do Mari ) Lila ( na nie szczęście ) go dogoniła. - Adrien ! Poczekaj ! - Spieszę się ! - Aha – zrozumiała, że z wypadu na lody nici, ale się nie poddawała – A do kąt ? - Nie powinno cię to obchodzić ! - Pf.. – głowa jej prawie wybuchła ! (xD) 15 minut później Adrien był na miejscu. Wszedł do sali. Nie mówił nic . Poczuł mocny uścisk dłoni ( ONA MU UŚCISNEŁA NIE ON JEJ ) Powtórzyła się sytuacja z wczoraj . - Myślałam, że już mnie nie odwiedzisz … - Oh… Marinette mam nadzieję, że już niedługo będę mógł z tobą porozmawiać… - Też mam taką nadzieję . Nie wiedzieli jednak, że ten dzień stanie się… już niedługo . Nadszedł wieczór. Adrien musiał się zbierać. - Do zobaczenia Księżniczko. Następnego dnia po szkole… - Hej stary może pójdziemy na lody ? Westchnął. Dla Nino była to jedno znaczna odpowieć . - No już idź ! - Dzięki stary ! Nadrobimy to obiecuję ! Gdy doszedł do szpitala, przy szybie stał mama Mari. Uśmiechnięta i pogodna. - Co się stało – zapytał nieśmiało chłopak - Zobacz sam… pokazała co się dzieje za szybą…. (Jestem wredna xD Ale rozdział trzeci ukarze się oby jutro ) To Koniec Rozdziału drugiego ^^ Oby się podobało. Następny Trzeci Będzie Pod Tytułem ‘’ Weź się w garść ! Zrób to dla Mari „ Piszcie komentarze ^^ Z chęcią je przeczytam ^^ Chciałam jeszce raz podziękować za tyyyle przemiłych komentarzy ^^ Dedykuję ten post mojej koleżance i Supii dzięki której przekonałam się do pisania bloga. Jeśli to czytasz mam nadzieję, że ci się podobało. ^^ Do następnego ^^ ''' Rozdział 3 Zielonooki spojrzał w szybę. Zobaczył, Mari. Lekarz stał nad nią. Wyglądało to jakby coś jaj tłumaczył. - Wybudzili ! Wybudzili ją wcześniej ! - Teraz rozumiesz czemu jestem uśmiechnięta. Tak się martwiłam. - Też się martwiłem. - powiedział pod nosem Adrien Lekarz wyszedł z sali. - Witam, panią. - Dzień dobry. - Miałem do pani dźwonić. Więc tak postanowiliśmy wybudzić, ponieważ mózg zregenerować się szybciej niż myśleliśmy. Zapraszam panią do pokoju lekarzy by podpisała pani potrzebne papiery. Mama Mari i lekarz poszli wzdłuż korytarza. Adrien skorzystał z okazji, by wejść do sali. - Cześć Mari. - Adrien ! - zawołała wesołym głosem. - Jak się czujesz - mówiąc to usiadł koło niej. - Wiesz lepiej. Głowa trochę boli, ale to nic w porównaniu z nogą. A pamiętasz coś z tego dnia ? - Nie. Urwał mi się film. - Rozumiem. - Ale dość o mnie ! Co u ciebie ? - W porządku. Jak narazie. .... - Co się stało ? - Zaniedbałem przyjaźń z Nino. - Ah to prze ze mnie ! - odparła - NIE ! Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć, że stanie się ten straszny wypadek. - Zróbmy tak. Jutro po szkole ty i Nino we dwóch idziecie na lody ! Nie musisz przecież codziennie przychodzić. - Ale... - Żadnych ale ! Idziesz i koniec dyskusji ! - No dobrze... skoro chcesz to pójdę. Chłopak spojrzał na zegarek. - CO ! Już tak późno ! Mari chętnie bym chciał jeszcze zostać ale musze iść ! - Dobrze, do zobaczenia. Blondyn po powrocie do domu zasiadł do lekcji. W między czasie w szpitalu. Mari przyszła odwiedzić jeszcze mama z tatą . Po ich wyjściu dziewczyna wyciągnęła z szafki swój plecak. Odsuneła suwak i z kieszeni wyleciała Tikki. Wyjęła również zeszyt, kartki z bloku i klej. - Oh Tikki jak ja się za tobą stęskniłam ! - Ja też ! Ale co zamierzasz zrobić ? - Mam do wykonania pewne zadanie... - odparła i zaczęła wyrywać powoli kartki i je sklejać w koperty. Zgodnie z obietnicą daną Mari wcześniej po szkole Adrien i Nino poszli na lody (sama bym teraz zjadła ;) ). Oczywiście Chloe i Lila też chciały iść lecz zostały spławione ( i dobrze ). Po lodach Adrien poszedł odwiedzić dziewczynę. Spała. Blondyn po wejściu zobaczył, że coś leży na szafce. Były to.... Listy ? Tak listy. Popatrzył na koperty. Dwa go bardzo zainteresowały. Dla Adriena Dla Czarnego Kota. '' W głowie chłopaka coraz bardziej narasta świadomość tego, że Mari to Biedronka. ( mimo wcześniejszych domysłów Adrien nie dostał potwierdzenia o tym ). - Nie będę tego czytał tutaj - pomyślał Schował listy do kieszeni i wyszedł. Mari się obudziła. - O to ci chodziło ? - Tak, Tikki. O to. Po odrobieniu lekcji chłopak wziął listy i usiadł na łóżku. - No na co czekasz ? ! Otwieraj ! - zawołał Plagg. - Dobra, już dobra ! Przed otwarciem listu wziął głęboki wdech. '' '' Drogi Adrienie ! '' Pisze to by mi ułożyło. Gdybym nie..... Nie nie myślimy o tym. Ale uznałam, że powinnam ci powiedzieć. ( UWAGA PRZEŁOM ) Więc pomimo tego, że byłam w stanie uśpienia, to słyszałam twoje piękne słowa. Ułożyło mi bo w tym momencie czułam do Ciebie to samo. Nie wiedziałam jak ci to powiedzieć, więc postanowiłam to napisać. Niestety, ale jeszcze jedna rzecz ciąży mi na sumieniu. Nie wiem czy twoje słowa były szczere ale wim jedno, jeśli to co powiedziałeś było szczere też chcę być z Tobą szczera. Więc tak... Biedronka.... Biedronka... to ja ! Nie wiedziałam jak to ci powiedzieć. Marinette '' '' ''Obyś nie był na mnie zły. '' '' '' PS : Jak spotkasz Kota to powiec.... powiec mu, żeby przyszedł do mnie. Serce chłopaka zabiło mocniej. - Halo ? Hiuston ? Mamy problem ! - powiedział Plagg i dodał - Mamy tu poważną Miłość ! Chłopak natychmiast się * obudził . - Teraz ten... - No Otwieraj ! Adrienowi tak się trzęsły ręce, że prawie listu nie otworzył. - Weź się w garść ! Zrób to dla Mari! To na tyle ! Następne jutro lub w czwartek ^^ Czekajcie cierpliwie na 4 Rozdział "Koniec Tajemnic" Mam nadzieję, że mi wyszło ^^ I że się podobało '''Rozdział 4 Koniec Tajemnic- Rozdział 4 Adrien uspokoił się. - Dobra otwieram ! - No nareszcie ! - powiedział Plagg '' Drogi Kocie'' '' Więc tak uważam Cię za super partnera do walki i super - przyjaciela. Twoje zaloty są według mnie słodkie. Niestety kocham kogoś innego. Uwierz, że nie jesteś mi obojętny. Dałam by ci szansę ale.... wiesz . Ale nie obchodzi cię to pewnie. Wiem, że od zawsze chciałeś poznać moją tożsamości więc jeśli chcesz.... Po prostu do mnie przyjść... ''Szpital Miejski sala nr. 7.3 piętro . - Wow ! Rzeczywiście zachowuje dystans do Czarnego Kota. - odpar Plagg - Tak. Ale to się zmieni .... - Hej ! Co ! Co masz zamiar zrobić ?! - Narazie się położyć. A później zobaczymy. Wtem opar głowę o poduszkę. Spał ponad godzine gdy zaczął się miota wiercić. Sen Adriena był tak przerażający że chłopak się obudził z krzykiem i łzami w oczach. - Nie nie chciałem ! - Możesz trochę ciszej ! Ja tu śpię !! - powiedział zły Plagg. Lecz po chwili dodał : Czemu tak krzyczysz ? - Miałem sen... Straszyn sen.. - Co w nim było takiego strasznego ? - Plagg nie dopuścić to tego ! - Nie poczekaj. ..... ! W tym samym czasie w szpitalu... ( 01:00 ) (Mari po wyjściu Adriena zmorzy sen. Usunęła i spała jak zabita. ) Marinette obudziło ciche brzęczenie aparatury. W sali było ciemno. Jedyne światło jakie wpadło do ciemnego pokoju było światło księżyca wpadające przez okno. Mari przez parę chwil patrzyła w sufit. W tym samym momencie ktoś zapukał do okna. Dziewczyna wolnym krokiem podeszła do okna i otworzyła. - Kot ? - Mogę wejść ? - Tak proszę, ale wiesz jest dość późno... - mówią co usiadła na brzegu łóżka. - Wiesz inaczej wokół nas zrobiło by się zbiegowisko... - Masz rację... zaraz co ? - Wiesz bo ja.... ja muszę Cię coś powiedzieć - usiadł koło dziewczyny. - Nie rozumiem... - zrozumiała co chce jej powiedzieć ale... Wtem Adrien .... znaczy Kot pocałował Marinette. Pokój napełnił się światłem. Chwile później przed twarzą dziewczyny ukazał się Adrien. - O... Mój... Świecie O_O - Cześć Mari. Dziewczyna patrzyła na chłopaka ze zdziwieniem. - Czy na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku ? - Yyyhhyy - kiwnełam głową - Uznałem, że skoro ty jesteś ze mną szczera to ja też będę. Mari otrząsneła się . - Nie wiem co powiedzieć... Dziękuję ? - Proszę - uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Rozmawiali jeszcze przez chwile. - Muszę wracać do domu. Natalia czasami sprawdza co i czy wogule jestem w pokoju. - To do zobaczenia. - pocałowała chłopaka w policzek a ten wyszedł jak wszedł. Marinette rzuciła się na poduszkę ( xD ). - Mari ty płaczesz ? - Tak ze szczęścia. Ze szczęścia, Tikki - powtórzyła. W tym samym czasie u Adriena. Chłopak wskoczył przez okno. Walnął się na łóżko - - Już nie będziesz miała wyrzutów sumienia? - Nie, ale zastanawia mnie jeszcze jedna sprawa... - A mianowicie co ? - Jak i kto przyczynił się do tego, że Mari trafiła do szpitala... ( jak i w pozytywnym i negatywnym znaczeniu ) Dziękuję za przeczytanie ^^ Jutro lub w piątek wpis ukarze się pod tym rozdziałem. tytuł następnego to '' ''" Nowe tajemnice, nowe problemy , nowe zmartwienia " '' ''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że będzie to już 5 rozdział ^^ '' A teraz cytat : " Nie pozwól alby ktoś przeszkodził Ci w miłość " ( dziękuję ze w szkole na przerwie jest tak nudno ) Sorry za ten rozdział. Ostatnio przeczytałam na Wattpadzie za dużo romansów. ^^ '''Rozdział 5' Nowe tajemnice, nowe problemy, nowe zmartwienia - Rozdział 5 Myślał i myślał, aż w końcu zobaczył, która jest godzina. - Idę spać. Dobranoc Plagg. - Dobranoc Adrien. Rano ósma. - Adrien, wstawaj ! - Plagg! Zapomniałeś, że dziś mamy wolne ? - Pi pi ! Na komórkę chłopaka przyszła wiadomość. A o to treść : * Wiem, że powinnam powiedzieć WSZEŚNIEJ ale nie mogłam. Ja wiem, kto przyczynił się do wypatku. A właściwie to ja i znajoma twojej dziewczyny. Za niedługo się odezwę. Czekaj na SMS * - Co to jest ? - SMS !? - Wiem ! Ale co to ma znaczyć ? - To że będziesz wiedział kto stoi za wypatkiem ?! Chłopak Popatrzył na niego z pogardą. Nie lubił jego żarcików. Wtorek. Mari do wczoraj była w domu. Cieszyła się bo tęskniła za nim. Ciepły i przytulny. Nastała noc. Dziewczyna zmożył sen. Usunęła. Lecz tylko na chwile, bo obudził ją stukot kropel deszczu. Ktoś nagle wszedł przez okno. Dziewczyna udała, że śpi. - Ona jest tak słodka kiedy śpi... <3 Mari natychmiast poznała głos był to głos Kota. Wstała z łóżka i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Zaczęła płakać. - Mari, nie płacz. - otarł łzy z jej policzka. - Nie płacze ze smutku. Ze szczęścia płacze, że jesteś Adrien. ( Od teraz pisze z czyjejś perspektywy. Będzie mi łatwiej ^^) * Marinette Wtem poczułam jego palce na moim podbródku. Wtem połączył nasze usta. ( tu pojawia się moje uzależnienie od romansów >< ) . Związałam mu ręce na szyji, a on trzymał mnie w tali. Ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie ( co się ze mną dzieje ? ). Ale nic nie może trwać wiecznie. Gdy się odkleliliśmy do siebie. Jedynie nasze czoła się stykały. Patrzyłam w jego zielone, dzikie, piękne oczy... * Adrien Nasze czoła się stykały. Patrzyłem w jej piękne fiołkowe oczy. - Wiesz, że to nasz drugi pocałunek od kąt jesteśmy razem. - Tak, Kocie wiem. Pocałowałem ją jeszcze raz. Nie protestowała. - Kocham Cię, My Lady. - Ja też Cię Kocham Kocie. Nadal trzymałem ją w tali. Musiałem iść. Pocałowałem dziewczynę w policzek i wyszłem. * Marinette Nie chciałam by wychodził. Czułam się bezpiecznie. Bardzo bezpiecznie. Kocham Go. Mojego Kotka ^^. ŚRODA, po szkole. * Adrien Byłem w domu. Nagle przyszedł SMS. To znowu do tej dziwnej dziewczyny. * Nadaj czekasz. Wiem. Do poznania prawdy zostało 9 dni. Czekaj na sygnał. Denerwowało mnie to. * Marinette Nie mogłam zapomnieć o wczorajszym pocałunku. Byłam cała w skowronkach. Miałam przy sobie chłopaka który mnie kocha i którego ja kocham. 9 dni później.... *Adrien Już czas... Dostałem SMS. * Dziś na Wieży Eiffla o 22. Weź ze sobą Mari. 22 Szczyt Wieży * Marinette Stałam z Adrienem na Wieży. - Na kogo my czekamy ? - Na mnie ..... Za cienia wyszła.... PS: to niebędą sprawcy Dziękuję za przeczytanie ^^ Jutro lub w niedziele kolejny ^^ Cytat " Można nienawidzić z miłości <3 " I HATE YOU I LOVE YOU Następny pt. " Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś " Wpisy będą ukazywać się pod tym. Każdy nowy ^^ Rozdział 6 * Adrien Odwróciłem się. Za cienia wyszła... - Sabrina ? - Witaj Adrien, Marinette... Znacie chyba powód spotkania... - Tak. - Więc usiądźcie proszę. - Więc możesz nam powiedzieć kto stoi za tym wypadkiem. - Oczywiście, że bym mogła ale nie powiem... - powiedziała ze złośliwym uśmiechem ( już to widzę : idziemy na ciebie z patelniami, siekierami i czajnikiem. No ale co chce ożywić akcje ) ( tak wiem ze jestem zła śmiech psychopaty ) - CO ?! Mówiłaś, że powiesz ! - Miałem się na nią żucić ale tego nie zrobiłem bo Marinette mnie powstrzymała. - Jedyne co mogę teraz zrobić to dać wam wskazówkę kto wie kto jest sprawcą wypadku. - Dobra.- burknołem - Jest blisko was, bardzo blisko. - A coś więcej? - zapytała Nic więcej. _______________ * Marinette -No i co teraz ! Pomogła ma jak muchy koniu ! Wrrrryyyy ..... Wiedziałam że ma coś z Chloé.. - Spokojnie Mari. Dowiemy się. - Ale jak ? Sabrina nic nam nie pomogła ! MAŁPA ! * Adrien ( w tym samym czasie ) - No i co teraz, Plagg ? - Daj mi ser ! - Ty zawsze tylko o tym serze ! . Marinette - A tak właściwie czy ty jutro nie idziesz do szkoły ?! - Nie we Wtorek. - Ale i tak idź już spać. - Dobranoc, Tikki. - Dobranoc, Mari. Wtorek, przed szkołą. ~ Adrien Postanowiłem podjechać po Mari i razem pojechać do szkoły. Pomogłem jej wysiąść z auta. Przed szkołą czekał już na nas Chloé. ~ Mari Wysiadłam z samochodu. Ucieszyłam się bo wiem, że Chloé czeka na Adriena. Wkurzy się jak zobaczy mnie z Adrienem. - A - Adrien c....coooo ty robiszzzz ? - Pomagam'' MOJEJ DZIEWCZYNIE'' B-) wyjść z samochodu. Na te słowa na jej czole pokazała się żyłka złości. Strasznie mnie to rozbawiło. (Wyglądała jak w 23 odcinku ). - Czy ja dobrze słyszałam ?! - Tak, dobrze. - powiedziałam odeszła. I dobrze niech idzie. ~ 5 min później Weszłam do klasy. Zaniepokoił mnie brak dwóch osób. Nie przejbowałam bym się zbytnio gdyby chodziło o Chloé i o Sabrine, ale tu chodzi o moich przyjaciół. O Alya i Nino. -Czemu ich nie ma ? Czyżby się rozchorowali ? A może jakiś inny powód ? Tego nie wiedziałam ..... Uwaga perspektywa Alya! - No coś ty takiego zrobiłaś, że do szkoły nie poszłaś ?! I czemu kazała mi tu przyjść ?! Patrzyłam się na Nino ze smutkiem. Chciało mi się płakać. Przytuliłam się do niego.... - Ja muszę... muszę coś ci powiedzieć ..... Koniec Dziękuję za przeczytanie ^^ Jutro lub w środę będzie nowy. Tytuł " Co ukrywa Alya ? " Cytat : " Dla miłości nie jest ważne, aby ludzie do siebie pasowali, ale by byli razem szczęśliwi " ''' '''Aha i jak będziecie pisać kom to piszcie numer rozdziału którego to tyczy ^^ do przeczytania Biedronki ^^ 'Wyszedł mi ? Tak czy nie ? Pozdrawiam wszystkich co piszą sprawdziany po gimnazium ^^ ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania